<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个好ST不能只会开无敌 by nalanmucha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475209">一个好ST不能只会开无敌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalanmucha/pseuds/nalanmucha'>nalanmucha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, 骑士总受</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalanmucha/pseuds/nalanmucha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当固定队ST的减伤只有一个无敌，还学不会换T时，他会……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>学者/骑士, 白魔/骑士, 黑骑/骑士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个好ST不能只会开无敌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>和傀儡太太的约稿相声车，感谢太太的倾情产出~<br/>4P，黑骑白魔学者×骑士<br/>雷点预警：口交，双龙，道具(?)，技能X虐</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是他妈的灭得裤子都没剩的一天。<br/>满编小队风光无限进本去，衣着褴褛出门来。<br/>“行了我知道了，”今天没有一次自己作死的龙骑拿头盔挡着裤裆，捏着水晶飞快的点了传送，“我们必须在转T之前打过去，我去撸木桩了。”<br/>“我也是，今天木桩就是我媳妇，五分钟……不，三分钟打不过我是不会放手的。”<br/>“哎……我，我感觉我可能要拖DPS的后腿了，算了睡了，明天再想办法。”<br/>“我……我……我先去刷个装备。”<br/>DPS转瞬之间跑了个精光，门口只剩下光着屁股的T奶四人组。<br/>“我可奶不住必死。”<br/>“我也奶不住。”<br/>“我……”幸好还剩了个围裙的黑骑蹲在剑格上直摇头。<br/>“但是我有无敌啊！”<br/>完全不介意光着屁股的骑士兴高采烈的举起手。<br/>然后立刻就是一个无敌。<br/>什么用都没有的无敌。<br/>“无敌真好啊。”酸溜溜的。<br/>“是啊，不用奶。”带着恨意。<br/>“也不担心暴毙。”咬牙切齿。<br/>但是骑士似乎根本没在乎这个。<br/>“我可以奶你啊！我胸超大的！如果运气好，一口暴击就能奶满！”<br/>“奶大？怎么大了？”<br/>黑骑站起来，伸手的时候骑士的无敌也结束了，正好一把捏住骑士的胸肌。<br/>“就你这个，马马虎虎算是有一点的，也叫奶子？”黑骑一边拍了拍自己饱满的胸肌，一边顺手抓过白魔，掀开硕果仅存的披肩，露出下面饱满圆润的大胸肌。<br/>“看看，这个，这才是爷们的奶子，就你这？”<br/>“起码够硬！”<br/>“硬？”黑骑用手指狠狠的在上面戳，戳得骑士痒到直躲。<br/>“等我CD转完，开了无敌就硬了。”<br/> “硬个屁！哪里硬？你连减伤都不会开！你哪里硬！”<br/>“嘿嘿……”骑士突然笑起来，充斥着直男特有的猥琐。“别的不硬，这里可硬，我可是有无敌的男人，嘿嘿……”<br/>无敌无敌无敌。<br/>妈的这大概就是欠操了吧。<br/>从亚历山大就开始的长期合作让大家彼此默契十足。<br/>学者一抬手，一个鼓舞激励之策落在了……骑士的胯下，黑骑顿时吹了一声口哨。。<br/>肉眼可见的效果。<br/>“确实不小。”<br/>得到赞扬的同时，骑士一个天旋地转，便被扛回了帐篷，一把扔进行李堆里。<br/>“现在就看看你有多硬了……或者，你试过射空炮吗？”<br/>*<br/>骑士其实有一点慌。<br/>毕竟刚开场自己就被放倒，眼看着三个大汉晃着膀子围过来，这场面看起来不止一点糟糕。<br/>“喂，不……不……不就是灭团吗，至于，至于……”<br/>黑骑冷着脸，掰开他两条腿，在他两腿中间跪下。<br/>“别……我们有话好好说，你不就是抢仇恨抢不过我吗，大家朋友一场，不至于……”<br/>黑骑伸出手，一把攥住骑士还环绕着鼓舞激励之策光辉的肉棒。<br/>“操，你别逼我……我操！你还想咬我鸟！嗷……”<br/>骑士以为这群家伙灭得疯了，被自己激了几句就要让自己不能人道，被黑骑一口含住分身的瞬间，吓得眼中直接就飚了泪。<br/>并且交了一个盾阵。<br/>“这不是还知道自己有减伤吗？怎么下本的时候就不会用了？你知道我奶你有多吃力吗？”白魔抓住骑士的短发，扯起了那张挂着泪珠的脸。<br/>“我有开盾啦……”<br/>“还有无敌对不对？你TM还记不记得第一世界的盾姿没有减伤加成了！”学者扳着骑士的腿，让黑骑去侧面去，自己跪坐在骑士两腿做中间，把两条长腿扛起来，巴掌响亮的抽打着骑士的屁股。<br/>骑士被打得涨红了脸，可是眼神里全都是理直气壮。<br/>“你的无敌呢？”<br/>“CD了。”理不直气更要壮。<br/>就这个嘲讽能力，黑骑上哪抢见鬼的仇恨！<br/>白魔把自己肉棒往骑士嘴里一塞，在骑士皱起眉准备咬下去的时候加了一句，“你咬我的，我就让黑骑咬你了？”<br/>害怕被反咬一口的骑士立时僵硬住了身体。<br/>“你现在没有无敌了对不对？”白魔把骑士的脸蛋拍得啪啪作响。“来，好好舔，你不说要奶我们吗？今天还放了话说要奶我？”<br/>“呜呼呵么来……”<br/>不是这么奶。<br/>骑士塞了一肚子委屈，不敢合上牙齿的反驳道。<br/>奶不是我奶你们吗，你让我舔你鸟干什么？<br/>他也不清楚，他也不敢问，自己命根子在别人嘴里随时会被咬断的那种恐惧让他把嘴里那玩意当冰棒舔。<br/>妈的越舔越热不说，还越来越大，都要含不住了。<br/>可是自己那玩意也硬得要命。<br/>骑士感觉自己屁股被抹上了冰凉的玩意，然后玩笑似的让人戳了一下菊花。<br/>操？！<br/>骑士从喉咙里挤出惊诧的声音来。<br/>“怎么，拉了仇恨还不想接怪？”学者说得理所当然，让骑士都找不到什么反驳的理由。“真的很硬啊，不过……嗯，你看，稍微磨一磨，不就软了？”<br/>学者把手指伸进干涩的后穴里探索按压起来，每一次进出都带着肠壁被拉扯扩张，被异物开拓身体的感觉让骑士忍不住缩紧了屁股。<br/>“喂，里面夹这么紧干嘛？明明穴口都开始软了哦，这么一副仇大苦深的样子，是要我给你加血吗？还是给你加个BUFF？”<br/>这他妈的不讲理啊。<br/>骑士气得想要回嘴，却被白魔掐住了后颈，自己的肉棒也感受到了牙齿威胁性的磨蹭。<br/>干，我不接仇恨了还不行？<br/>“欧哈阿哦！”我换T啦！<br/>黑骑只是把舌尖在顶端快速的抖动，就立刻让骑士后面的声音全变成了呻吟。<br/>还换T。<br/>黑骑掂了掂骑士的阴囊。<br/>今个儿你要是能学会交退避，我就算让你操又如何？<br/>可惜了。<br/>够呛。<br/>*<br/>学者在骑士射出第一炮的时候让开位置，让黑骑操进去。<br/>不应期的时候被操，还第一次就是黑骑这个双手剑的选手，骑士很快便流出泪来。<br/>很不爽是不是？<br/>白魔一直卡着骑士的后脑勺和下巴，让他只能安安静静的含着白魔的那根双手杖，这回更是噎得一点声音都发不出来。<br/>可是手却不老实，一直在胡乱比划，也不知道是要做什么。<br/>学者给骑士挂了个深谋远虑之策，百无聊赖的把手放在骑士身上，往上玩玩奶子，往下摸摸腹肌，看黑骑到底捅了多深。<br/>现在让骑士这俩手来回的比划打了岔，干脆把骑士的手抓住，放在自己胯下。<br/>“话都没空说手还这么闲，来，我的借你摸，还是说你要摸你自己的？”<br/>刚射过的性器哪里受得了再去撸！<br/>骑士被折腾的满肚子都是委屈，心里还兀自想着。<br/>这下被黑骑操了屁股，可怎么是好，他还没找媳妇呢。<br/>不过仔细一想又坦然了。<br/>他这不是前面还没用呢吗，这要是这帮家伙玩的疯了，过来用屁股吃他肉棒，他可就彻底破了处了，以后可就没办法挺直腰杆说自己是个直男了。<br/>这么一想，一下就高兴起来了，甚至差点笑出了声。<br/>要不是白魔被他突然想笑，吸得猝不及防射了他满胸口都是，他肯定要笑起来。<br/>可是嘴里突然自由了，嘴巴反而酸痛得闭不上也张不开，更是被黑骑操得屁股也痛肚子也痛，脸上一副又哭又笑又难受的奇怪脸色。<br/>“他笑什么呢？”<br/>“你还能看出笑？我感觉他有话要说。”<br/>“那他刚才瞎比划干嘛？”<br/>骑士咽了咽混着精液的口水，大声嚷嚷。<br/>“我关盾啦！”<br/>“你说什么？”白魔一挑眉。<br/>“我关盾啦！”骑士重复了一次，这回黑骑也停下动作了。“所以，不是应该没仇恨了吗？干什么非得抓着我搞？”<br/>“那你把仇恨给谁了？”<br/>“黑骑啊！”理所当然的回答。“这里只有他是T啦，我关了盾啦，我现在是DPS啦，所以仇恨当然是他背着！”<br/>“你死定了。”白魔遗憾的给骑士加了一个再生，看着黑骑瞬间黑了脸，一个暗影锋日进了骑士的屁股。<br/>骑士叫得惨极了。<br/>学者为了避免自己被掰断，赶紧退了几步，看骑士被操得带着后面的行李一直顶在帐布上……<br/>然后交了无敌。<br/>CD够了。<br/>*<br/>黑骑脸色难看得简直像是英雄的掠影。<br/>白魔拎着自己从骑士嘴里抢救出来的肉棒，一边笑一边啪啪拍在骑士脑门的金光上。<br/>学者笑得几乎是在地上打滚，召唤出来的小仙女一脸懵逼的跟着他的动作循环瞬移。<br/>十秒结束。<br/>黑骑把骑士拎起来，在骑士开盾之前，一个漂亮的过肩摔。<br/>姿势和掏出重剑一模一样！<br/>然后快速的转身，过腿，进入内围！<br/>好！骑士反应非常快！<br/>立刻就是一个封闭式防守！<br/>两条腿紧紧地夹住了黑骑的腰部！<br/>骑士关盾了！<br/>骑士准备好先锋剑的起手了！<br/>黑骑跳斩了！<br/>黑骑跳斩了！<br/>黑骑精准无误的把‘双手剑’攻入骑士的屁股了！<br/>骑士被僵直了！<br/>暗影锋！精雕怒斩！血乱！血溅连发！<br/>学者看不下去了，躺在地上戳了戳白魔的软肋，打断了这个当年转错职业没当上近战的家伙的解说。<br/>“喂，这种血溅……不对吧？你还是补个血吧？”<br/>这可已经不是技不技能了，骑士的屁股被操得撕破了皮，真的血溅当场了！<br/>白魔舔了舔嘴唇，先随便摸了个什么饮料给自己补充了一下耐力，然后才摸了半天的法杖，随便丢了个安慰之心了事。<br/>反正暂时也没什么大伤害，就当给自己的血百合攒点贡献好了。<br/>现在的场面看起来干净多了，学者让小仙女骑在骑士鼻子上，对着鼻梁来了一套组合拳，让被操得眼前直冒金星的骑士回过神来。<br/>“清醒点……”<br/>“妈的……黑骑公报私仇！他没真正的无敌！他羡慕嫉妒，他馋……”<br/>“没搞坏你的屁股啦。”<br/>“啥？”<br/>骑士打起精神，正准备抬头，被黑骑一掌狠狠按回地上，几乎压翻了鼻子，被操得麻木了的屁股里，还能明显的感觉那根玩意一抖一抖的，明显是自己被黑骑那个混蛋射了一屁股。<br/>想到这里骑士悲从中来，忍不住大吵大叫起来。<br/>“这还不如有事呢！好歹他不一定会浴血奋战！”<br/>“闭嘴，他今天兵装库里带斧头了，你还想试试原初解放？”<br/>骑士被学者吓得一下子咬住了舌头。<br/>“傻逼。”黑骑射了一次，心情舒服多了，却也还是不轻不重的一巴掌拍在骑士脑袋上。“无敌无敌，今个儿你要再敢用无敌，有得让你后悔的！”<br/>然后黑骑脑门上被砸了一个圣灵。<br/>*<br/>“劳资他妈的操死你！”<br/>“冷静冷静。”白魔从后面抱住黑骑，让学者可以顺利的接手骑士的屁股。“大家仇恨都挺高的，你技能过了，排队。”<br/>“这你都能忍！？”<br/>“我就一个问题。”白魔没理黑骑，抬手给骑士萎靡不振的胯下加了一个天赐，好小伙瞬间又振奋起来了。<br/>“操！你们这玩意他妈是随身伟哥吗？！”<br/>“闭嘴听我说话，我就一个问题。”白魔对着骑士胸口就是一个闪耀，闪光大石头砸得这个笨蛋一口气噎回脖子里，“人都血皮了，怎么不给自己用仁泽深厚……啊不，深仁厚泽？”<br/>“我有那个蓝我为啥不读圣灵？”<br/>“那你的圣灵呢？”白魔按住嚷嚷着“他妈的他的圣灵尽砸我头上了”的黑骑，继续疑惑道。<br/>“没读完……嗷！”骑士被学者找准地方激得叫出声来，“黑骑……跟，跟…跟个，跟个马一样，我一直被打断，读个屁的条啊！”<br/>白魔和学者一起笑起来，连小仙女都笑得一屁股跌到骑士头上。<br/>“所以我为什么要读仁泽深厚……啊不，深厚仁泽？嗷嗷！我奶自己多没意思啊，我就应该去奶别人……嗷！或者复活别人，搞个过路圣人什么的也不错啊，我奶自己做什么？”<br/>骑士一边被操得嗷嗷乱叫，一边还在兀自胡说八道的给自己转移注意力，完全没发现黑骑已经绕开白魔，转移了攻击方向。<br/>“你们……嗷！学者你又用了什么？嗷……我……老子一点……一点……”骑士脸上的表情极为精彩，都不用说完就能知道他在想什么。<br/>“一点，一点什么？”<br/>黑骑在骑士脑袋上面跪下，两个膝盖夹住他的脑袋，把自己半软不硬的肉棒塞进骑士嘴里，又怕这也不能让这家伙完全消停下来，索性把蛋都一起塞进去，果然一点声都没有了。<br/>“一点都不喜欢？瞧你你硬得一抖一抖直淌水的样子，还不喜欢……”<br/>黑骑两只手指捏着骑士的那根玩意晃了晃，甩得骑士肚皮上都湿了一层，黏糊糊的沾满了他自己的液体。<br/>“所以他还记得他需要学会怎么用减伤和换T吗？”白魔把学者的小仙女用两根指头捏着放在骑士的分身上，让小仙女帮忙去摸下面的系带。<br/>“看来似乎忘得差不多了。”<br/>“这该叫啥？记吃不记打？”<br/>“他就个金鱼脑子，连共享技能有哪些都记不住，自己会用的技能还能念错，深厚？深喉都学不好。”黑骑抬起点身体，让差点被憋死的骑士能喘一口气，然后再一次把自己的分身塞进骑士嘴里。<br/>黑骑还用手势比划，让学者这时候发起进攻，白魔恰到好处的伸出手去对骑士的肉棒稍作抚慰。<br/>骑士立刻就被逼得交出第二发。<br/>不光是被操得射出来，爽到开始怀疑自己是不是要被操弯了，更是恰到好处的在高潮中深吸一口气，恰到好处的学会了如何，深喉。<br/>黑骑一直不高兴的脸蛋上总算露出满足的神色了。<br/>“射得不少，看来……我们骑士的深厚不错？”<br/>“是非常不错。”<br/>“是的，非常不错，这力量也加得不低。”学者也被骑士后面吸到射了出来，脸上混着释放的舒爽和骤然被结束战斗的不悦。<br/>“有点快啊，我给你来个天赐？CD转好了。”<br/>“不了，我自己有以太超流，朝日有点脏了，正好掐了加以太顺便换个夕月。”<br/>“哇哦~”<br/>“行了不BB，该轮到你了，希望你不需要给自己来个天赐才能多硬一会，还是我先借你一个？”学者起身，把黑骑推开到一边，把自己湿淋淋的肉棒凑在骑士脸前。<br/>骑士当然是不乐意的，但是被学者的小仙女抱紧了肉棒，无可奈何只得伸出舌头来舔，嘴里哼哼唧唧不知道骂着什么。<br/>恶心巴拉。<br/>白魔把自己胯下的法杖放在骑士已经被操得红肿的穴口拍打。<br/>“我如果现在操进去……是不是有点太残忍了？”<br/>“那么你的意思？”<br/>“来，让我改变一下仇恨目标啊？”白魔拍打着骑士已经红彤彤的屁股。<br/>一阵沉默。<br/>“好好想想，怎么让我改变仇恨目标？”<br/>沉默。<br/>骑士思考到眼睛都直了，然后突然之间眼前一亮。<br/>“黑骑，你打他啊！”<br/>*<br/>操了。<br/>黑骑一巴掌拍在自己脑门上，脸上写满了不忍直视，靠倒行李上，顺手推了把白魔的肩膀。<br/>接到指挥的白魔一脸我也不想如此的表情，默契的一挺胯，把骑士操得嗷嗷乱叫，要不是学者按着，怕不是要直接跳起来。<br/>骑士被连着操了两轮，人累得要命，屁股也肿了，更是在不应期里难受得厉害，这回刚开始就带了哭腔。<br/>可是哪怕是这样，肉棒还是被弄得硬了起来，并且在学者和白魔的恶趣味下，很快就被一连串的再生神名庇护所，鼓舞野战异想祥光，硬是被迫着又射了一次。<br/>这次不管黑骑怎么吓唬他，骑士都不肯再张嘴去舔了，只是哼哼唧唧的哀求不要继续了。<br/>然后。<br/>带着满脸的泪和精液，看着自己已经酸痛不堪的肉棒在神圣的魔法光辉下又一次充血膨大。<br/>“你……你们……呜……”<br/>“好了，现在告诉我，怎么转移仇恨？”骑士哭得再惨，也没耽误白魔慢条斯理的把他操得一耸一耸。<br/>“你们……你们这样不对的……”<br/>“怎么不对？”<br/>三个人都很有兴趣想知道这个脑子缺弦的家伙会指出什么错误。<br/>“你们……”骑士吸着鼻子，哑声说，“你们用的都是治疗魔法啊，我换了T也没用啊！”<br/>话音刚落，无语的治疗二人组手上再次亮起一阵璀璨光辉。<br/>眼看又要被用魔法配合着操射，骑士却突然福至心灵，开出了一个预警。<br/>“哦哟，不错哦。”<br/>有了预警的30%减免，骑士终于暂时避免了被操射的痛苦。<br/>“很好，但是预警结束了要怎么办？嗯？你敢用无敌，你就死定了。”<br/>骑士发着呆，等到10秒预警结束，被操得又哀哀叫唤，然后突然交了盾阵。<br/>“好，但是这需要有忠义值才能用，下次要记得留着给大招时候当小减伤。”<br/>“你什么时候用过大招啊……啊啊！啊！我……我！我……”<br/>骑士被白魔突如其来的猛烈输出操得差点喊破了嗓子，又交出了一个盾阵。<br/>“嗯，攒满是可以短期内交两个盾阵，现在你已经没有忠义值了，怎么办？”<br/>为了避免太早把骑士操得需要让他们读复活，白魔放慢了速度，很有节奏的慢慢进攻。<br/>然后看到骑士在缓慢的平A中憋出了第三个盾阵。<br/>“是的，战斗过程中可以慢慢攒，然后呢？”<br/>“那不就是一直……一直有吗……”<br/>“别犟嘴。”黑骑坐起身体，用肉棒去磨蹭骑士的脸颊。“好好想，你还有什么技能？”<br/>想着想着的结果是，他们见到了第四个盾阵，然后在白魔的仇恨爆表下，骑士哭着又射了一次。<br/>这次真的只剩下没多少了，再搞就要射空炮了。<br/>*<br/>“想明白了吗？”爸爸是真的爸爸，白魔到底没随便心软。<br/>骑士耿直摇头。<br/>“黑骑你教教他。”<br/>“啧。”肉眼可见的嫌弃。<br/>“你不教，我们大概就得开招募换个T了。”<br/>“还得挖坑把他埋了。”学者控制着小仙女抱着骑士软下来的肉棒揉弄，“怎么办，黑骑不想教你咯。”<br/>骑士被学者的小仙女弄得难受，缩着屁股乱躲，一时都忘了自己屁股里还插着白魔的家伙，这回撩拨起来，又被按着操到嗷嗷乱叫。<br/>不得不哭着开了铁壁。<br/>“铁壁也可以，但是毕竟只是20%的一般减伤，最好配合一点其他类型的小减伤一起用。”<br/>白魔加快了进攻的速度，让骑士和之前一样大声哽咽起来。<br/>不知道怎么的，也许是逼得急了，开出第五个盾阵的时候，骑士竟然还在同一个GCD里放了一个厄运流转。<br/>漂亮。<br/>“好吧，看来你需要一点严厉的教育了，一个GCD里插几个能力技都没点B数，你连当输出都不称职。”<br/>白魔把骑士的两条长腿抱好，黑骑抱住骑士的双臂，控制住骑士的脑袋，却没有把肉棒凑上去。<br/>在骑士疑惑何至于此的时候，学者打了个响指。<br/>小仙女款款的向骑士致意，然后坐上腹部，把小手摸向骑士红肿的铃口。<br/>“别！……呜呜……不……不要……”<br/>“射太多你也受不了。”<br/>“而且不是你自己引的仇恨吗？”<br/>“试试看吧，学会减伤分配和换T，就结束了。”<br/>骑士正准备反驳，就被和铃口深入交流的小手骤然打断，一声含糊不清的发音咽回腹中，只留下了可怜的呻吟。<br/>“先试试看吧，你喜欢先用哪个减伤？哇哦，预警。我不建议你这样，毕竟预警是你除了无敌以外最大的减伤了。”<br/>“也许我们应该教一教你的……你的减伤选择还包括雪仇。”<br/>“能找得到雪仇吗？非常好，要记住，雪仇是减少对方攻击力的，对方攻击力降低了，简而言之就是……你受到的伤害就小了。”<br/>话虽然如此，可是小仙女却很不情愿的用两只脚丫在骑士的肉棒上乱蹬。<br/>看起来似乎效果不太大。<br/>“你管管你小仙女，这样他怎么能知道技能有用？”<br/>“我条都读完了，开雪仇也没效果了，反正你轻点操不就好了吗？”<br/>“不行……这小子屁股好得很啦，比之前会吸多了，看来输出循环熟练多了。”<br/>“好了……那么你现在没有预警了，还有什么选择？好吧好吧，盾阵，6秒结束了。没有忠义值你还有什么可以用？不许用无敌！！！”<br/>黑骑骤然变了脸色，伸手掐了一下骑士被欺负得红肿发亮的肉棒顶端，试图犯规的骑士顿时失声尖叫，连小仙女都被吓得瞪了他一眼。<br/>“想！用什么？看技能介绍！减伤！”<br/>黑骑把骑士两片胸肌都捏得留下了深紫的指印，骑士才终于憋出来一个早就转好CD的铁壁。<br/>“好。”黑骑脸色稍微好看了一点。“恭喜你，最基本的两个减伤你都学会了，只是顺序不对，只是为了减轻治疗压力的话，应该先用铁壁。”<br/>骑士大口的喘息，可是铁壁短短的20秒也转瞬即逝了。<br/>“现在呢？”<br/>“呜……”<br/>预警，铁壁，都在CD ……<br/>被操到翻白眼的骑士最后又卡着CD交出了一个铁壁。<br/>白魔实在是笑到打跌，一个疏忽，硬是被骑士吸得射了出来，沾满股缝的奶白色黏液像极了对T的过量奶。<br/>*<br/>“啧，输出不错，这logs能上80了吧。”<br/>白魔恋恋不舍的把自己埋在里面，揉弄着骑士的屁股过足了瘾，才让开地方让准备了半天的学者换过来。<br/>“好了，黑骑，你教的怎么样了？”<br/>“起码现在两个减伤都能找得到了。”<br/>“呵呵。就这点还不够吧？”<br/>“对。”<br/>“那你现在也加进来？”学者把骑士抱起来，转过身背对自己，分开他的两条大腿，把手指顺着自己的肉棒插进去，硬是又掰开一丝空隙来。<br/>“你自己用着吧，我先教会他怎么找到第三个减伤方式再来好了。”<br/>“行吧。”<br/>在第一世界有点肾亏的学者偷了下懒，抱着骑士不动，只让小仙女去操骑士肉棒的马眼，操得他呜呜咽咽的哭，屁股缩着发抖，肠壁一夹一夹的吮着自己的大家伙。<br/>“快点想，还有什么好用的？”<br/>骑士脑子已经完全浑浑噩噩了，屁股痛，整个肚子都痛，浑身肌肉都痛，肉棒也又酸又痛，却还是被操得想射。<br/>可是宣泄的通道被堵的严严实实的……<br/>呜……<br/>“快想。”<br/>黑骑不轻不重的把肉棒甩打在骑士脸上。<br/>“呜……我不知道了……”<br/>“想！”<br/>“呜……”<br/>“快点找，再慢一点，就跟学者一起进去，操烂你的屁股！”<br/>“呜……现在还……现在也不好了……呜……”<br/>“想！”<br/>骑士急得狠了，闭着眼睛随便找了一个看起来有点像的。<br/>圣光幕帘。<br/>白魔微笑着加了一个治疗。<br/>“啊啊！”<br/>骑士突然被学者按着胯操得更猛了，骑乘的姿势顶得他的胃都变了形。<br/>“圣光幕帘是在受到治疗的时候给队友加套的团辅，和你可没有半点好处……不过，也许你是嫌弃学者还不够让你满足，想让他再持久一点？”<br/>“不……不……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“求……求你……”骑士被学者突然开始的狂风骤雨式的进攻搞得几乎说不出完整的词句，“求……求你……呜……”<br/>“求我什么？”<br/>“呜……”<br/>“再给他加个血。”<br/>“得嘞~”<br/>“虽然现在用这个并不符合要求，不过好歹想起这个技能了，以后团体血线都低的时候，要记得用圣光幕帘，否则自己看着办，我们在空无大地的营地起码还要保留一个月呢。”<br/>“呜……”<br/>“说话。”<br/>“求……求你……想射……”<br/>“居然还想射？”黑骑伸手掂了掂骑士明显已经有些干瘪了的袋囊，“有货吗，就这还想射？”<br/>“行，准了。”<br/>学者让小仙女抽出手，开始了精准的进攻，顺着前列腺的位置狠狠的擦着进入，然后大开大合的，一直操入到最深处。<br/>骑士被操得尖叫起来，却又被黑骑用肉棒堵住了嘴，龟头顶着咽喉，噎得满面都是泪，整个眼眶都红彤彤的。<br/>止不住的反胃，浑身乱抖，可是肉棒却硬得要命。<br/>“真他妈是个欠干的。”<br/>白魔伸手去揉弄骑士的会阴，被幻杖磨得粗糙的手指成为压倒骑士的最后一根稻草。<br/>骑士突然大哭起来，明明嘴巴里还噎着黑骑的肉棒，却还是哆嗦着，从唇角挤出可怜的声音来。<br/>可能当真如白魔所说，T职就是有这种特长了。<br/>哭得这么惨，却还是硬得厉害。<br/>*<br/>也许是被操的狠了，慌不择路间按到了某个早在欧米茄时就已经用不到的宏，骑士抽搐着，不由自主的转身给了学者一个保护。<br/>操，这个干得漂亮。<br/>三个人都有些惊讶，骑士却不得不承受了手滑的后果，被迫感受着三重的快感。<br/>越快乐也就糟糕。<br/>上颚大概受伤了，夹着一丝腥甜的精液在进出间刺激着味蕾，身后亢奋的肉棒烫得像是烧红的铁棒，急剧杵着内壁，无人抚慰的前端，也因为保护的效果，在被滑腻甬道紧紧包裹吮吸的触感里脆弱的勃起。<br/>三倍的极致的快乐，可是骑士的存货却连三分之一都不到。<br/>勉强渗出一点点白色的精液，然后就再也没有了。<br/>肉棒抖动着，却什么都射不出来，更是痛苦的崩溃大哭。<br/>“哭得真惨啊。”<br/>黑骑在骑士安稳下来，双眼失神涣散的时候，接受了学者的邀请，一起把肉棒插进骑士泥泞不堪的穴口。<br/>饱胀的刺激也好，撕裂的痛楚也罢，骑士都已经几乎没法回应了，却还是被白魔用大量的治疗魔法硬生生拽回了一点意识。<br/>“现在，开始吧。”<br/>黑骑稍稍多压进去一点，就让骑士哽咽得胸膛发抖，带着里面的血肉瑟瑟抽动。<br/>“我告诉你，这样的大伤害重击……呼……开盾阵是不够的，要保证持续的减伤，先开铁壁，CD转得快，如果压力太大的就换预警，还有什么选择知道吗？”<br/>骑士说不出话，只能哭着摇头，勉强发出呜咽求饶的声音。<br/>“武装戍卫。很漂亮的，还有大翅膀，就是不能动，动了就没了，队友也可以在你身后得到减伤，全图伤害的时候要记得开，不然团灭几次就挨几次操，谁因为你没开团辅躺了，就多加谁的肉棒，记住了吗？”<br/>骑士呜咽着点头。<br/>“现在，我们开始吧，什么时候学得会，什么时候放过你。”<br/>所谓的学得会，对于现在的骑士来说，也实在是残忍的命令。<br/>找不准时机，用错了技能，都会被继续按着狠操来作为惩罚。<br/>一开始说好的到什么时候能得到的解脱，骑士已经完全找不到方向了，只是机械的强迫自己记住技能的循环。<br/>可是总归还是要犯错。<br/>等到黑骑总算脸色好看了一点，把骑士的脑袋掰过来，难得温和的在骑士额头上落下一个亲吻安慰。<br/>“好了，恭喜你，总算记得差不多了。”<br/>“嗯……死刑我能开无敌了吗……”<br/>“操！”<br/>“妈的怂货。”<br/>“干！”<br/>三个人一起骂起来。<br/>骑士射了第二次的空炮，被欺负得干脆射出尿来。<br/>“就知道无敌的废物。”黑骑狠狠捏着骑士早就被打肿的乳尖，“现在我再教你一个。”<br/>骑士一连气的点头，再不敢乱说废话。<br/>“知道怎么换T了吗？”<br/>骑士吓得一点声响都没有，又不敢点头，只得开始眨着眼睛流下泪来。<br/>“我叫你换T，找！退避！看到了没有？”<br/>“呜……”<br/>骑士不敢说找不到，打开技能菜单疯狂的开始找。<br/>“等我挑衅了再给我退避，就你那关盾都嫌卡的手感，给早了非被你打OT不可。”<br/>黑骑抱着骑士的屁股，让又交了一发的学者和白魔换了个位置，“退避给得好，今天就放了你。”<br/>“慢慢学，不着急，你的时间很充裕。”<br/>“毕竟已经过了23点了，我们离今天的刷新还早得很。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>